


It doesn't have to be so complicated

by simonsaysyes



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU where shadowhunters are no longer in service, Closeted Character, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Magnus still has powers, Malec, Smut, University AU, cute moments, parents are morons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysyes/pseuds/simonsaysyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University AU</p><p>Alec and Magnus share a dorm room and start dating until life is interrupted by intolerant idiots. Life just isn't fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hate having to come up with titles

Manus Bane had been an orphan since he was 6 years old. He grew up in the system. Luckily for him he was smart. Very smart. Got a full scholarship to Harvard smart.

He had spent his childhood hiding out in libraries either working on homework or looking for information on magic. Although his powers were the reason he had moved from home to home they had also been his blessing. He was able to appropriate himself items by a snap of his fingers. Nothing big, just necessary things such as food or clothing. At the age of 12 he had taught himself to glamour his eyes. This helped get some of the bullies off his back but the homophobic ones didn't let go.  Magnus had always known he was gay and was determined to own that part of himself regardless of other people’s reactions. 

 

So here he was. Harvard. He arrived at his assigned dorm room on a nice sunny day. His roommate had clearly been there already since half the room was filled with boxes. This made his two lonely boxes look pathetic. He placed them down on his bed and started unpacking. 

 

An hour later he was sitting on his bed and reading one of the prescribed books for his 'capital punishment in America' class.

 

That's when a fine specimen of a man walked into the room. Magnus didn’t find it fair that someone could be this good looking. The man was tall and wearing all black. His hair was a bit of a mess but that just made Magnus want to pull on it.

 

"Hi, I'm Alec." The boy greeted.

 

Alexander Lightwood came from a very wealthy family. Whatever he wanted he got. He was goal oriented and driven. He had decided to study law not only to make his father proud but because he believed the law was important to uphold. 

 

Alec was very closeted. There were closets inside his closet. So walking into a room where a man covered in glitter sat across his bed was a little unsettling.

 

"Well helllllo biscuit." Magnus got up to greet his new roomie. "I'm Magnus."

"Cool. Don't call me biscuit."

"As you wish honey bear."

"Ok seriously?"

"So that's a no on honey bear as well?"

 

Already feeling exasperated Alec changed the subject. "So you're also studying law?" He pointed towards the books piled on Magnus's bed.

 

"Why yes, am I to assume you are doing the same?"

"Yeah."

 

_Man of few words_ Magnus thought.

 

Alec turned around and started going through his boxes.

 

"So which program do you think you'll branch off to?" Magnus questioned.

"Law and government."

"Ah interesting. I'm more of a law and social change type of guy."

"Cool. So you wear make up." Alec blurted out.

"Yes. And you don't." Magnus was used to people commenting on this aspect of his style. "Is that a problem?"

"No nope no. Not a problem."

"So you were just observing...well you're more than welcome to do so."

 

Alec focused hard on his unpacking as he felt a blush settle on his cheeks. 

 

"Are you going to any of the frosh parties? There's one tonight that looks interesting."

"No. I'm here to study not party."

"One can certainly do both."

 

Alec fixated all his energy at unpacking. There was something about this Magnus guy that made him nervous...not the bad kind of nervous but the good kind...which just made Alec bad-nervous...it was all very confusing.

Magnus went back to reading his books.

 

Around 9pm Magnus started getting ready for the party. He flicked his wrist and was dressed in a deep red satin shirt and leather pants. Alec gasped.

 

"Oh yeah by the way I'm a warlock."

"Cool."

"The outfits are the easy part. The hair and make up have to be done by hand and not magic. There are some things you just can't rush. So peanut what are you wearing?"

Alec sighed at the new pet name. It seemed he was just going to have to deal with it. "I'm not going remember?"

"Nonsense! It's your first night here you have to go out!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

 

 

Alec reluctantly lost the battle and found himself in a crowded room with strobe lights, a whole lot of noise and a bunch of sweaty people dancing to the beat. He had refused to change and was still wearing his all black outfit.

He leaned against a wall and watched as Magnus instantly joined a group and started dancing.

"Not your type of thing huh" a beautiful blonde girl joined him against the wall.

"Yeah no, my roommate dragged me. It's going to be an interesting year."

"Mine to! I'm Lydia by the way."

"Alec."

"So what do you study?"

"Law. You?"

"Business."

 

Magnus watched the exchange from his spot on the dance floor. He decided he needed a drink and went in search of the bar

Once he was in possession of alcohol he found Alec and handed him a glass filled with a blue liquid. "Drink?"

"Yeah thanks. This is Lydia."

"Charmed I'm sure."

Lydia smiled and took a sip from the glass she already had in her hand. She tried saying something but Magnus couldn't hear it over the music. He chugged his drink, handed the empty glass to Alec and headed back to the dance floor.

 

Alec chugged his own drink and leaned towards Lydia so she could hear him. "I'm going to find the bar and get a beer. Want to come with?" Lydia agreed and they headed into the mass of people.

 

They returned home around 5am. Alec was quite drunk and had gotten Lydia's number.

"She's a girrll." He slurred.

"Yeah sure." Magnus was a bit confused in his drunken state. _That girl stands no chance!_ He thought. _Don't girls know all the good guys are gay?_

Magnus had figured out Alec's sexuality the second the boy gave him his first look. He was wondering how long it would take for them to acknowledge the elephant in the room. 

They got back to the dorm. Magnus's bed was still covered in books so he fell on Alec's bed.

"Dude get off!" Alec complained.

"I am an immovable object!" Magnus declared.

Alec tried pushing Magnus off but the sneaky warlock used magic to stay in place.

"Magnus come on!"

"Passing out now. Good night my fair prince." 

"Magnus!" Alec whined but ended up plopping down beside him and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

The next morning was awkward to say the least. Alec woke up with his arm around Magnus. The second he registered this he flung himself backwards and fell off the bed.

"What’s going on?" Magnus asked in a sleepy haze.

 

Alec grabbed his head. "My head is pounding! Who's genius idea was it to go to a party?”

Magnus sat up, twirled his wrist around and poked Alec's forehead. His hang over was magically gone. "Well that's convenient."

Alec stood up. He reeked and was in desperate need of a shower. "Look we need to have boundaries. From now on you sleep in your own bed."

"Whatever you wish cookie crumbs."

"And stop calling me weird names! Aurgh I need a shower." Alec grabbed a towel and headed out.

Magnus rubbed his temples. 

 

 

***

 

“Hurry up!” It was the first day of courses and Alec was already stressing out.

“I’ll be right behind you!” Magnus was putting the finishing touches to his eyeliner.

 

He got to the lecture room and found that Alec had saved him a spot. He sat beside him and waited for the professor to arrive.

 

The professor had not been kind to Magnus. All class he kept asking him the hardest questions. Thankfully Magnus had already started studying the course materials so he had been able to answer most of the questions.

“That wasn’t fair! Why did the prof keep picking on you like that.” Alec was walking towards his next course with Magnus.

“It’s because I look different. Don’t worry daisy I can handle it and after the first assignment he’ll see I have merit and back off. It was pretty much the same in high school.”

“Well that’s still not fair. They shouldn’t judge you based on your looks.”

“The world isn’t fair. Fact of life.”

“But still!” Alec was pissed off. “How do you do it? Wouldn’t it just be simpler to take off the make up?”

“Yes it would be but then I wouldn’t be being myself. I like the make up and the sparkles and the touch of colour in my hair. It would be like denying my sexuality. I’m not afraid of being who I am. ”

That’s the moment Alec started being in awe of the warlock…and a little jealous that he could just be himself like that. Alec was always too preoccupied with what other people thought to do what he wanted. He had to uphold the family honour and that meant following the straight and narrow path.

 

***

 

A few months passed and the guys were getting along great. They complimented each other. Magnus with his wild ways helped Alec come out of his shell while Alec's personality helped ground Magnus. 

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon and the boys were playing a game. Alec, with special arrows that left a powdery residue behind instead of actually stabbing you would try and hit Magnus who would deflect it with magic and try to get back at Alec with spells. It usually ended up with both of them being covered in bruises lying on the ground laughing.

"Too slow!" Alec laughed as his arrow had hit Magnus right in the chest. Magnus retaliated with a burst of purple that hit Alec on his right shoulder. 

"Too slow!" Magnus mocked.

Alec tried another arrow but Magnus managed to deflect it with his powers.

Magnus had come up with this game the second he found out Alec did archery. This was excellent practice for the warlock who rarely had a chance to work on his attack/defence skills.

 

From time to time Alec also accepted to be Magnus’s guinea pig. He most certainly did not appreciate the time Magnus materialized little barbells through Alec’s nipples. It had hurt like hell but somehow Magnus had convinced him to keep the piercings.

 

 

***

 

Thankgiving was around the corner and Alec was planning on bringing his new girlfriend home with him. He was excited to see his siblings again and hoped his parents would be pleased with Lydia.

 

"Are you going to see your family?" Alec asked as he packed his bag.

"Oh pumpkin pie, I don't have one." Alec had gotten used to the names.

"What? Oh I'm sorry...how bout you come with us? There's room in the car."

"As fun as it sounds to spend a 4 hour road trip with you and Goldilocks I wouldn't want to impose."

"No seriously it'll be fine! We have a huge house and there's always too much food, come on!"

 

Magnus reluctantly agreed and he soon found himself in a car driving to New York.

 

"So what do your parents do?" Magnus asked as Alec drove.

"Dad's a lawyer and mom is a doctor at an institute."

"Interesting. Lydia what about you?" 

"Dad is an entrepreneur."

"Right." This was going to be a long car ride.

"Can you believe the amount of school work we have to do over the weekend!" Alec commented.

"I know! I guess this is what we get for studying at Harvard." 

"Professor Stuart is insane! She can't actually expect us to write a 25 page paper in one week!"

"Alright boys let's not talk about school the entire drive please!"

"Fine! So Magnus have you figured out how to turn water into gin yet?"

"Still working on it! It's a stupidly complicated spell."

They spent the entire drive chatting with each other, barely acknowledging Lydia's presence.

 

 

 

The Lightwood house was easily the biggest house Magnus had ever seen. They had remodelled an old church into a modern home. The contemporary decor mixed with the high arches and stonewalls gave the house such a luxurious appeal that Magnus almost felt uncomfortable. He was used to run-down homes and felt rather small in these new surroundings.

 

When Alec introduced Lydia as his girlfriend his sister Izzy had thrown him a look but hadn’t said anything. Mr. Lightwood hadn’t noticed since he was too preoccupied giving Magnus a once over, clearly not impressed with the boy’s sense of style.

 

“Oh Alec she’s lovely!” Mrs. Lightwood announced. “How bout you go give a tour of the place to your little friend and me and Lydia can get acquainted.”

 

Alec was all too happy to oblige.

 

He showed Magnus around his home. Once they reached Alec’s room Magnus was mesmerized by all the martial arts and archery trophies. “Over achiever much?”

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“So your brother Jace…he doesn’t exactly have the same features as the rest of you.”

 

“No he was adopted. His parents died in a fire when he was young. They were friends with my parents so they took him in.” Alec sat on his bed. “So…can I ask what happened to your parents?”

 

“My parents couldn’t handle the fact that I was a warlock, especially since I didn’t know how to glamour my eyes back then. So they abandoned me. The end.”

 

“Oh…I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s ok.”

 

“What do you mean about your eyes?”

 

Magnus dropped the glamour, something he very rarely did.

 

Alec got up and approached him. “Wow, Magnus you’re…” He cupped Magnus’s face with one hand awestruck by the cat eyes. “You’re beautiful.” Before he knew what he was doing Alec’s lips were on Magnus’s.

 

The kiss ended as fast as it happened.

 

“I’m sorry I- I don’t know why I did that.” Alec ran out the room leaving Magnus behind.


	2. Fluffy bunnies

Magnus eventually found his way to the living room where everyone was gathered. 

 

Alec was standing beside his father with his arms wrapped around Lydia's waist. He was looking everywhere but in Magnus’s direction.

 

"Magnus, good of you to join us." Mr. Lightwood still had an unimpressed look on his face.

 

"So you're his roommate? My sympathies." Jace joked.

 

"It's better than rooming with a girl. At least Alec doesn't steal my make up."

 

"I would think not." This time it was Mrs. Lightwood who wasn't impressed. 

 

This was just a giant ball of fun. Alec had kissed him and ran away and now he was acting like Magnus didn't exist. To top it off the parents weren't being too welcoming. Good thing Magnus was used to people reacting to him like that. 

 

"Alright parents! Time for the kids to have fun. Who wants to build a snowman?"

 

"Izzy there's barely enough snow."

 

"Scared of a challenge Jace?"

 

"Can we at least wait until Clary and Simon get here?"

 

As if they were waiting for this moment, the doorbell rang and in appeared Simon and Clary.

 

Simon was introduced as Isabelle's boyfriend while Clary was with Jace.

 

The group went outside. The yard was an old cemetery which looked quite eerie to Magnus but everyone else looked used to it.

 

"It was part of the agreement when the Lightwoods bought the church," Jace explained. "They had to keep the cemetery intact. There's a caretaker that maintains it."

 

"And we're going to build snowmen on their graves?"

 

"You get used to how morbid it is." Simon smiled.

 

They branched out into couples to have a snowman building competition. Magnus was paired with Clary and Jace as Alec was still doing his best at trying to avoid him.

 

There really wasn't much snow so the snowmen were looking a little pathetic. 

 

"If we're going to win our snowman we’ll need a little more pizazz!" Magnus decided. 

 

"Pizazz?" Clary questioned. 

 

Magnus snapped his fingers and the snowman started sparkling. "Life without sparkles is no life at all!"

 

"That was so cool!" Simon freaked out.

 

"What else can you do?" Clary asked.

 

"A variety of things."

 

"Him and Alec play fight all the time!" Lydia rolled her eyes as she smiled. "They go to this park and Alec tries to hit him with arrows while Magnus deflects it with magic.

 

Magnus shot a glance at Alec who still wasn't looking at him.

 

"That's cool but I bet you wouldn't stand a chance against me!" Jace beamed.

 

"You do archery as well?" Magnus asked.

 

"Sword fighting." 

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yeah our family is big on martial arts and those types of things. Izzy is pretty good with a whip."

 

"A whip?" Magnus was impressed. "I didn't even know they had classes for that."

 

"Self-taught!" Izzy explained.

 

"It's a pretty scary family." Simon laughed. "You wouldn't want to get on their bad side. Now back to what's important! Who gets to judge the snowmen?"

 

Before they could get to it Maryse came out and advised them that dinner was ready.

 

 

 

Alec was feeling mighty uncomfortable with the seating arrangements. On one side he had Lydia and on the other Magnus. He couldn't ignore Magnus forever so he just had to suck it up. Plus they lived together so eventually they would have to talk. Dammit, what had he done! He had just been so hypnotized by Magnus! Yes, that must be it! Magnus had tricked him with magic! Oh who was he kidding...there was something about Magnus from the moment they met. He had...feelings... And it was different than it had been with Jace. This felt stronger and it scared Alec. 

 

 

Long after dinner was done Alec had been asked to show Magnus to his room.

 

"So yeah here it is..."

 

"Great. So about...you know...what happened. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec walked away.

 

The rest of the weekend went sort of well. Magnus followed Alec's lead and ignored that anything happened. He was eventually going to bring it up again but he would wait until they were back at the dorms.

 

 

 

***

 

"Ok that's it we're talking about what happened. We have to live together and you're making this awkward. You kissed me." Magnus exploded once they were back in their dorm.

 

"I know I'm sorry let's forget it happened."

 

"I don't want to forget it! I want you to kiss me again."

 

"You...what?"

 

"Alexander. I like you and I'm pretty sure you like me. So what are we going to do about it?"

 

"Nothing. I can't. I'm just not like you Magnus I have a duty to my family."

 

"Yes I'm aware of how your family is. Look I'm fine with it."

 

"With what?"

 

"I can be your dirty little secret but you have to drop Lydia it's just not fair to her."

 

"You want to be my what?"

 

"You heard me. Me, you, together, secret."

 

"I can't...I don't...I..."

 

"Buttercup just breathe." Magnus took a step towards Alec. "We can take it slow."

 

"Yeah...yeah ok slow..." 

 

Magnus smiled. "Well then. When should we go on a date?"

 

"A date?"

 

"Oh...I thought...if you just want to do the physical stuff..."

 

"No, no! A date sounds nice." Alec was trying not to freak out too much. This was all happening rather fast. Magnus knew what he wanted and was going for it.

 

"How bout a drink? Not right now obviously. You need to end it with Lydia first and I have a ton of readings to do."

 

"A drink sounds nice."

 

"Then it's settled! Drink on Friday!"

 

Magnus grabbed a book from his desk and settled himself on his bed. He opened it and started reading.

 

Alec stood in the middle of the room looking like an idiot for a few minutes before he snapped back to reality. He grabbed his phone and texted Lydia. Once a reply came in he announced that he was heading out and left to meet up with her for what was certainly going to be an uncomfortable conversation. He had never broken up with someone before and wasn't looking forward to it.  He hadn't even thought of a reason to give her. 

 

 

 

The rest of the week went by semi-normally. Magnus was a little more touchy feely than usual but when they were out in public it was status quo. Alec was thankful for it.

 

Friday quickly came around and Alec hadn't been able to focus all day. 

 

Magnus had left to get ready in his friend Ragnor's room. He didn't want Alec to see him before the date. He said he didn't want to ruin the “wow” factor.

 

Alec's entire wardrobe was sprawled across the room. He had no idea what to wear. He knew Magnus was going to look amazing so he wanted to make an effort to look good for their first date. For once, he kicked himself mentally for not having anything other than black. Magnus was going to have to be the colourful one.

 

He tried to tame his hair but gave up on the idea. He looked in the mirror exasperated with himself. He was so nervous. His first date with someone he actually liked for real. What if he said something stupid or spilled his drink or set the bar on fire! _Ok, that last one was a little farfetched._

 

 

 

Alec arrived early. He uncomfortably stood at the entrance to the bar. Magnus arrived in tight leather pants and a blue paisley shirt. He had matching blue streaks in his hair and his charcoal eyeliner was accented by blue eye shadow.

 

Alec took a deep breath. “You look…you look great.”

 

“Oh I know cookie dough! And may I say you look just scrumptious.” Magnus winked at Alec who tried not to blush. “Shall we go in?”

                            

The bar was sharp and clean. Nothing too flashy. Magnus had picked out the place knowing that Alec would be more comfortable in a laid-back setting.

 

They sat at a corner booth and a waitress brought them their drinks.

 

“So how was your day?” Magnus asked

 

“Long. You were in half the classes with me, you know how it was.”

 

“Yes. Indeed. Very well moving on. Who was your childhood crush?”

 

Alec almost choked on his drink. “Uh, why? No one. What?”

 

“Ok so am I to assume that topic is off limits?”

 

“No sorry it’s just…I rather not talk about that.”

 

“Ok no problem. How about celebrity crush?”

 

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “Um…do you know the guy that plays Sam Winchester on Supernatural?”

 

“That’s the one with the hair right?”

 

“Yeah that’s him…”

 

“Good choice. Very manly. Do you like those types of shows? The supernatural stuff?”

 

“Yeah…I like that… the idea of hunting demons. So who’s your celebrity crush? I bet it’s someone flamboyant.”

 

“Donald Trump.” Magnus dead panned.

 

Alec blinked.

 

“Seriously. That tan is irresistible.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“Haha good, you’ve passed the test. In the 90’s it was Lance Bass from NSYNC. At some point I even did my hair like he did.”

 

Alec couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “You mean the blonde…”

 

“Yup. It did not suit me. But it was the 90’s and I was very very young so what did I know.”

 

“So who’s your celebrity crush now?”

 

“Well you wouldn’t tell me who your childhood crush was so I won’t tell you who my celebrity crush is.”

 

“Is it that embarrassing?” Alec was intrigued.

 

“Fine! Kate Beckinsale, specifically in Underworld.” Magnus admitted.

 

“That movie’s so old!”

 

“But she was hot nonetheless! There’s just something about vampires that intrigues me.”

 

“Have you ever met one?”

 

“Yes lovebug but that’s a story for another day.”

  
“Wait so your crush is a girl?”

 

“Yes, I’m an equal opportunity lover. I hope that’s alright.”

 

“Yeah of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

Magnus shrugged. “Some people think you need to pick a side of the fence.”

 

Alec bit his lip.

 

“Speaking of tolerance, tell me about your charming family. There’s got to be a reason you’re all highly skilled at fighting.”

 

“My grandparents were Shadowhunters during the demon wars. I know demons aren’t a thing anymore and Shawdowhunters have been dismissed but it’s a part of the family history my parents like to maintain. I don’t know if they’re afraid they’ll come back or something but they were adamant on getting us trained.”

 

“Oh now that’s intriguing! Do you have any runes?”

 

“No of course not, you know they’re banned by the authorities.”

 

“Oh come on, you’re telling me you never rebelled as a child and gave yourself at least one?”

 

Alec’s eyes darted anywhere but towards Magnus.

 

“Tellllll!” Magnus pushed on.

 

“Fine but you have to keep it a secret! Me and Jace gave each other parabatai runes when we were 12. It hurt like a bitch!”

 

“Oh you little rebel! So where is it? Can I see?”

 

“It’s faded now, of course. If you look really closely you can see its outline. Dumb ass me decided to put it in a visible spot so now when people do notice it ,I have to say I got a dumb tattoo.”

 

Magnus laughed.

 

They spent the evening jumping from topic to topic and enjoying each others’ company.

 

 

“Well…I don’t usually bring home a guy on the first date but for you I’ll make an exception.” Magnus joked as they left the bar.

 

“I live in the same room as you do idiot! Wait is this going to be weird? Being in the same room after a date?” Alec hadn’t thought about it until now.

 

“Well on my end the date went well so I think it would only be weird if you regretted it or if you think it was horrible.”

 

“No of course I don’t think that but well…aren’t we supposed to kiss good night when we go our own ways? How are we supposed to do that if we’re going to the same place?”

 

“Why Alexander! Are you saying you wish to kiss me good night?”

 

Alexander turned 17 shades of red.

 

“Ok how about we go home, kiss,” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows as he said it. “And the second we’re done kissing we declare the date over and go back to being roommates again until the next date, because my dear there will be a next date! I’m thinking Chinese food.”

 

“Yeah ok that works.”

 

 

Shortly after, they found themselves standing in the middle of their room looking at each other.

 

“You’re making this weird.” Magnus stated.

 

“Well…who initiates the kiss?”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned in. The kiss was like nothing Alec had experienced before. It’s not that this was his first kiss but this was his first proper kiss with Magnus. He tasted like cherry chapstick. Magnus grabbed the lapels of Alec’s coat and pulled him closer to him to deepen the kiss. It last quite a few minutes before Magnus pulled back.

 

“Kiss over! Date over!” Magnus declared. He hopped onto his bed.

 

Alec went to sit at his desk and opened his laptop.

 

“So Alec, darling roommate of mine, you will not believe the date I just had!”

 

“What are you doing?” Alec asked.

 

“Being your roommate. I want to gossip about the date I just had.”

 

“With me? We’re not doing this.”

 

“Finnnnnne! I’ll head over the Ragnor’s room and gossip with him.” Magnus hopped off his bed and left the room.

 

Finally alone, Alec let a huge smile appear on his lips.

 


	3. Things happen

Saturday night was party night. Alec hated it but for some reason he couldn't say no to Magnus and always ended up going out.

They had been on a few dates already and Alec was happier than he'd ever been. Dating Magnus was great. He understood that Alec needed to go slow so he never pushed and he never made Alec feel stupid for needing to take things one step at a time. 

Magnus had chosen Alec's outfit for the night. It was all very tight in Alec's opinion but Magnus kept saying that they were "fitted" jeans not tight jeans. 

As usual Alec found a spot against a wall while Magnus found his spot on the dance floor. 

This was the first night Magnus and Alec went to a party while being a couple...wait were they a couple or were they still only dating? Alec wasn't sure what the protocol was but there he stood matching Magnus dance in the middle of a girl and a guy.

Well I guess you could call it dancing...or grinding...the couple were basically plastered to his body.

Alec felt jealous. He didn’t like it. How could Magnus do this in front of him?! He wanted to walk over grab Magnus and claim him as his own but he just couldn’t. If he did that people would know he was gay. He couldn’t have that. People talked and it could get to the professors, which meant it could get to his alumnus father. 

Alec's hand tightened around his drink. 

He couldn't take it. Leaving his glass on an empty table he stormed out of the club.

 

In a huff, he walked down the street. He didn’t get very far before Magnus caught up to him.

 

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked trying to catch his breath.

"Home." Alec kept walking with intent.

"You usually wait for me."

"Yeah well you looked pretty busy."

"What? I was dancing like I usually do. What's going on?" 

Alec stopped and turned to face Magnus. "You should have been dancing with me!"

"But...butterfly I would love to dance with you I just thought you didn't like dancing...plus I was pretty sure you didn't want to be seen together, like “together", in public."

Alec ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm over reacting. It's not like we agreed to be exclusive anyways I shouldn't be jealous."

"Oh" Magnus looked sad. "I just kinda assumed we were exclusive...I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Ok me neither."

"Ok that's settled. Alexander Lightwood you are officially my boyfriend."

Alec smiled.

"Now come on I have an idea!" Magnus grabbed Alec's hand but then immediately let it go. "Sorry no p.d.a. in public I know."

 

They went back to their room and Magnus put on some music. He grabbed Alec's waist and pulled him closer. He started moving his hips to the music.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked.

"Dancing with you. Come on show me your moves!"

"This is stupid."

"Darling you wanted to dance with me and so you shall!

Alec started moving according to Magnus's rhythm. 

Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec's neck getting him a very small moan in return.

"Well, well, well, did I just find a sensitive spot?" Magnus cocked an eyebrow, a mischievous look on his face. 

 

Alec blushed. Naturally Magnus had no other choice but to place a line of kisses along Alec's neck going up to meet his lips. He licked Alec's bottom lip before placing his own against him. Alex gave in to the kiss enjoying the softness of Magnus's lips.

Magnus had fun going from Alec's lips to returning to his neck and occasionally biting his earlobe.

Alec was growing quite hard in his "fitted" jeans.

Magnus grinded against Alec feeling the hardness against his own. He brought his hands under Alec's shirt and to his surprise Alec stepped back long enough to take it off before returning to the heated kiss.

 

Since they lived together, this wasn't the first time Magnus had seen Alec shirtless but it was the first time he was up-close and personal. 

"Alec would it be alright if I got you lying down on the bed?"

Alec slowly backed up and did as requested.

Magnus sat on top of Alec and traced his fingers down his chest obsessed by the muscle definition. He leaned down and started kissing his neck again, this time moving lower and lower. He paused to flick his tongue and gently suck at one of Alec's pierced nipples. He resumed his descent until he reached Alec's pants. He looked up and saw Alec looking down at him. He slowly unzipped Alec's pants waiting to see if the young man would stop him. Alec didn't say anything but he lifted his hips to help Magnus get rid of the item of clothing. 

Magnus licked his lips as he saw the hard member trying to escape the black boxers. Of course they were black! He really needed to initiate Alec to some colour but that would have to wait for another day, this simply wasn't the time for some fashion advice. 

Over the boxers he dragged his finger up Alec's length and it twitched in response. 

Magnus released Alec's cock through the slit in his boxers and wrapped his fingers around it. Alec grabbed a fist full of the sheets beneath him.

 

Of course Alec had jerked himself off before but this was different. The fingers weren't his, the movements were different and there was an intimacy to the act that was driving him crazy. If this much pleasure could result from a hand job, he couldn’t even think of what would happen if Magnus put his lips on him.

 

As if Magnus knew that a blowjob would be too much he continued to work with his hands. Alec was breathing hard. Magnus adjusted to come down to kiss Alec while pleasuring him.

It didn't take long for Alec to cum. Everything had been so overwhelming. 

Alec lay on his back, eyes wide open and trying to return his breathing to normal while Magnus was playing with the cum on his hand. He got up and grabbed a dirty t-shirt. He wiped his hand and then cleaned Alec up before lying back down beside.

"That was...should I..." Alec pointed at Magnus's crotch. 

"Don't worry about it poppy, just enjoy the after glow for now. We have plenty of time for you to try later."

Alec was relieved. He didn't want to ruin the moment by giving Magnus a bad hand job. Besides, he still wasn't sure how to go back to breathing normally.

Magnus fell asleep in Alec's bed.

 

 

When they woke up the next morning, Alec's arm was around Magnus. Instead of fleeing the bed like he did the first time this happened, he proceeded to tighten his grip, bringing Magnus closer to him.

Magnus gently woke up and turned around so he was facing Alec. 

"Good morning sunshine."

Alec shoved his face in the crook of Magnus's neck and mumbled something. 

"Sorry jellybean I didn't catch that."

Magnus lied on his back and Alec moved his head so it was resting on Magnus's shoulder. "You have morning wood."

Magnus laughed. "I'm a healthy male!"

"Can I...can I try?”

And that's how Magnus's morning started. With his hot sexy boyfriend jerking him off. Sure it had been a little clumsy at first but the sounds Magnus did encouraged Alec to keep going.

 

 

They went to the cafeteria for breakfast. Sunday was the one day they gave themselves off from homework.

"I want to try making this potion...feel like testing it out once I'm done?"

"What is it supposed to do?"

"It's a transfiguration potion."

"Annnnd what does that mean exactly?"

"I want to try and turn you into a rat."

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on it would be temporary."

"No! I have limits to what I'll let you do to me."

"Spoil sport."

 

 

***

 

Five months passed since they had declared their exclusivity. Their sex life had progressed but they had yet to fully sleep together. Magnus kept telling Alec that he really didn't mind, he just wanted Alec to feel comfortable and he meant it.

Finals season was in full swing so they didn’t have much time for extracurricular activities.

Magnus had lined up a job as a bartender at Pandemonium. Sure he was under the legal drinking age and his fake i.d. only got him so far but this was a downworlder club and the manager was a little on the shady side so his warlock skills got him the gig since he could make drinks with a special twist.

 

Magnus had also found himself a very modest apartment near campus and was looking forward to the summer.

Alec on the other hand had been pressured into taking a summer internship position at his dad's firm, which meant him going back to New York while Magnus stayed in Boston.

 

Magnus wasn't too worried about the distance since he had mastered portal creation so they could easily meet up. 

 

 

***

 

 

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and Alec had Magnus pressed up against the bookcase in his room. Magnus' silk shirt was unbuttoned just enough for Alec to have room to toy with Magnus' nipples.

It was their usual Sunday activity. Magnus would portal his way to Alec’s or sometimes Alec would go over to his place.

 

Magnus let out a small moan.

"Ssshhh we have to be quiet!"

"Will you just let me put a silencing charm on your room. Then we can have some real fun."

 

Magnus didn't have the time to do such a thing as Mrs. Lightwood walked through the door.

 

"Alec I need-" she stopped dead in his track. "Alexander what is going on here!"

"Uh..." Alec unglued himself from Magnus. "Mom...I...uh"

"How the hell did you get in here?" 

"Portal..."Magnus replied.

"You will do well to portal yourself back to wherever you came from Downworlder." Mr. Lightwood spat. "Now!"

Alec looked at the ground and told Magnus to leave.

With one last look at Alec, Magnus did as he was told.

 

"Alexander. I don't know what you think you are doing but this ends here and now. You will no longer have any contact with him, do I make myself clear?"

Alec didn't respond.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Alec nodded.

"Give me your cell phone and your laptop this instant." Alec handed then over. "I will be keeping these until I trust you. Understand that you are no longer to speak to him. I'm very disappointed in you. How dare you! What would people say if they knew you were...you..."

"That I was gay?" Alec finished her sentence.

"It’s not right. You're just confused. We will not be telling your father and if this ever happens again you will be cut off from the family funds. I will simply not have this type of hedonistic behaviour from my own son."

Alec couldn't make eye contact with his mother. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Clean yourself up. I will see you at diner." She left the room.

 

 

Magnus kept texting Alec but no replies were coming in. He was freaking out. He wanted to make sure Alec was ok but knew it wasn't a good idea to go see him, so he waited...and waited...and waited. He went about his days sitting around anxiously then going to work, returning home to sleep and repeat. His life felt empty; it was as if a part of him was missing.

 

 

A week passed and Maryse requested Alec's presence in his father's study. Both parents stood there looking stern. For a moment Alec was afraid that she had told his dad but what came next was worse than anything he ever expected.

 

Once the conversation with his parents was over Alec went to find his siblings. He sat on Izzy's bed head in his hands.

"How could they do this!" Izzy was angry.

"This just isn't right. What the hell do they think they're doing!" Jace was as pissed off. "They can't actually expect you to go through with this."

"It's for family honour and it's just good business." Alec provided.

"It's bullshit is what it is!" Jace exploded.

"I'll go talk to them!"

"No Izzy, that'll just make it worse. I just have to deal with this."

"But an arranged marriage? To lock in a merger deal? In this day and age! Come on!" Izzy couldn't believe it.

 

Alec was to be wed to the daughter of the managing partner of a firm merging with his dad's. Apparently it had been his mother's idea and his father had felt it was a brilliant notion. 

 

"Look Jace, Izzy, I need you two to stop freaking out about this. I've agreed to it. It's for the family it must be done. I need you guys to get behind this, it's hard enough as it is."

"But Alec...you'll never be able to love her."

"What does it matter!"

"No I mean... _her_...you can't love _her_."

Alec looked at Izzy as if she had grown a second head. "It's not about love."

"No Alec...she's trying to say that you...that this marriage...it's not exactly fair because she won't be, you know, your, uh, type."

Alec looked like he was going to be sick. "I don't know what you're on about."

"Alec come on! We were kinda waiting for you to tell us on your own but this is a rather dire situation. I’m assuming by the glitter that appears on your face from time to time that the lucky guy is Magnus?"

 "It doesn't matter!" Alec shouted He got up and was out the room. Jace and Izzy gave each other a sad look.

 

 

Alec stormed out of the house and walked towards nowhere in particular. He was going to get married. To a stranger. He needed to tell Magnus; he owed him a proper break up. 

He walked up to a shop and bought a burner phone. He dialed Magnus' number as he approached the docks.

"Hello?"

"Hey Magnus it's Alec."

"Alec! Where are you? What's going on? Are you ok?"

"I'm alright. We need to talk."

"Oh dear no one likes to hear that sentence. Are you home?"

"No I'm out."

"Send me a video of where you are so I can visualize it."

Magnus hung up and Alec did as requested. Moments later a portal opened and out walked Magnus. 

The warlock went to wrap his arms around Alec but the man backed away.

"What's wrong?"

"Magnus I'm getting married."

"Well it's a little soon but sure why not!"

Alec crossed his arms. "I'm being serious. It's an arranged marriage."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I figured you deserved to know. We can't see each other anymore...at all."

"Alec be reasonable. This is completely ridiculous! Your parents are over reacting to your sexuality just give it time."

"My dad doesn't know. It's for a merger. It's the right thing to do."

"How is that the right thing to do? Stand up to them! You deserve to be happy, not miserable."

"You don't understand. You don't have a family. I can't go around being covered in glitter! I have responsibilities and expectations. I can't just not care what people think, it reflects badly on my parents. I know that's not something you can understand so you'll just have to take my word for it.

Magnus felt like he had been slapped in the face. "You're right. I'm alone. Nobody cares about me or expects anything from me"

"No Mags, that's not what I meant."

"No that's exactly what you meant." Magnus turned around and re-entered the portal closing it behind him.


	4. chapter 4

Magnus lay in bed curled up in a little ball. He felt hollow, like a piece of him was missing. It had been a week since the altercation and he hadn't heard from Alec. He hoped at least to be contacted with an apology but no. Nothing. He told himself he had to get over it and stop wallowing in misery but he had been so wrapped up in the other man that having him ripped away took all joy out of Magnus’ life. He felt pathetic.

 

He uncurled himself and sat up in bed. It was Saturday night. He needed to take his mind off of Alec. He decided to go out. He wanted to go to a downworlder bar, somewhere dark to fit his mood. Not Pandemonium of course, since he worked there he didn’t really feel like it was a good place to escape. No, something a little more underground would do. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and texted Ragnor.

 

***

 

The rest of the summer went by at a very slow pace. Alec was busying himself with work at the firm. He felt so bad for what he had said to Magnus but maybe it was better that way. Maybe if Magnus hated him he would move on faster. Alec might be miserable but there was no reason Magnus had to be as well. All he could do was leave the warlock alone and hope he would find happiness without him. Isabelle and Jace kept trying to bring up the issue to talk about it but Alec didn’t want to talk about it. He eventually lost it and yelled at them to stop so they got the message and left things alone.

If he were to be honest with himself, he would admit that he missed the man more than anything in the world. He missed his touch, his smile, the way he made him laugh. He missed feeling wanted and having someone to care for. He even missed the pet names and the annoying glitter. 

But Alec was refusing to face the truth. He had to convince himself he was doing the right thing. If he didn't do this, if his father found out about his...problem...he would lose everything.

 

 

As the summer neared its end, Alec anxiety levels rose. It was almost time to return to campus and he was bound to have classes with Magnus. He didn't know how to handle it. What if Magnus came to talk to him? What if he didn’t?

 

With only one more week to go Alec tried not to let the anxiety control him. He was reading in the library when his mother found him.

 

"The wedding preparations are well underway. All should be set for a summer wedding next year."

 

"Ok."

 

"Do we need to discuss you returning to campus where the...man...is." Disdain stained her voice.

 

"You don't need to worry about it. I will stick to our agreement." 

 

"I'm proud of you. You're doing the right thing."

 

"Yes." 

 

"This is good," she reiterated.

 

"Can I ask a question?" Alec placed his book down.

 

"Yes." Maryse crossed her arms unsure what to expect.

 

"How is this going to work, logistically? She goes to Yale. It's not like we're nearing our final year...we'll be away from each other a lot so how are we supposed to have a relationship?”

 

"You are not marrying for love. You will be wed, finish you degrees and join your father's firm. You will move in together then. Until then the families will meet during holidays in which you will act like a husband do I make myself clear?"

 

Alec wasn't sure what she meant by "act like a husband" but he nodded nonetheless.

 

 

***

 

 

It was Alec's first day back on campus. He entered his private dorm room and immediately felt its emptiness. He hadn't realised how much of a loner he had been...apart from Lydia, Magnus had been Alec's entire social life. When he hung out with friends it had been Magnus'. He was pretty sure Ragnor or Catarina wouldn't want to hear from him. Oh well, I guess that meant he had more time for his studies.

 

Courses started and Alec went to his first class and found that Magnus wasn't in it. Not knowing when he would eventually run into the warlock, his nerves were on end. Finally in his third class of the day he spotted him. Alec felt his heart race but didn't do anything and had mixed feelings when Magnus didn't approach him either. Alec figured it was for the best.

They continued to ignore each other until Thursday. Alec couldn’t take it anymore and had decided to go talk to him after class. He just needed to know Magnus was ok and he figured he owned him an apology. Maybe they could be friends?

He spent the entire class on edge and could barely pay attention to anything the lecturer was saying. When the course was over Alec bullied his way through the crowd in an attempt to reach Magnus. Before he could get there he saw a girl meet up with his prior lover.

 

She kissed him hello. 

 

Alec stopped dead in his tracks causing the guy behind him to run into him.

 

She was stunning. Long dark hair, pale skin, ruby red lips. She giggled as Magnus said something. 

 

Alec was frozen.

 

Magnus held her hand as they walked away.

 

"That's Camille." Alec turned to see Ragnor standing beside him. "Was it you or him that broke it off?"

 

"You knew about us? It was supposed to be a secret."

 

"I guessed...and you just confirmed it. It was rather obvious by the way you used to look at each other that you were in love."

 

"It wasn't love." Alec lied but knew full well that he had been in love with Magnus even though he had never said it.

 

"Sure. What happened anyways? All of a sudden Magnus got all sulky."

 

"It ended."

 

"Yeah I got that much. If you don't want to talk that’s fine but for the record he's not over you."

 

"He has a girlfriend."

 

"He has a distraction, that’s all she is."

 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Alec asked.

 

"Why wouldn't I be? You're one of those guys who thinks the entire world is against him aren't you?" Alec didn't say anything. "Come on, let's go grab a drink you look like you could use one."

 

 

 

They found their way to the campus pub and sat at a booth. "So tell me..." Ragnor was texting someone as he talked "...what happened between you two? Magnus hasn't said a word."

 

"I'm getting married."

 

Ragnor was taken aback. "Seriously? Explain cause that's just...seriously? Who's the lucky guy?"

 

"It's a girl."

 

"Oh! So you're bi." There was no judgement in the statement.

 

"No. I'm not."

 

"Oooookkkkk now you lost me." Ragnor put his phone down on the table.

 

"It's an arranged marriage."

 

"It's 2016."

 

"It's to solidify a merger."

 

"I repeat it's 2016."

 

"It's about family honor. I come from a prestigious family and as the eldest of the children I have responsibilities."

 

"Uh huh, and being miserable is part of those responsibilities?"

 

"It's about honor."

 

"Yeah you said that."

 

Alec finished his drink and ordered a new one.

 

"Alright tell me something, what are you so afraid of?" Ragnor asked but Alec looked confused so he clarified: "Why don't you just refuse the marriage and be with Magnus instead...and if you say family honor one more time I'm throwing my drink at you."

 

"I'll be cut off from my trust fund."

 

"So it's a money thing? You know people survive without trust funds just fine."

 

"My reputation would be tarnished. I would be labelled as gay and it could affect my chances at the firm. People would judge me before getting to know me. Not to mention the fact that my parents would disown me."

 

"Hm yeah the parents’ disowning you is a big one. The rest is a risk you would have to take. I guess you have a decision to make. Is it all worth continuing to deny who you are and being miserable?"

 

Alec took a sip from his third drink. 

 

That's when he saw Magnus walk through the door. He walked up to their table and barely glanced at Alec.

 

"Ragnor, what's going on? Why did you ask me to come here?"

 

"Oh look at the time! I must be going. Good to see you Alec." With that Ragnor was out the building leaving an awkward looking Magnus standing in front of Alec.

 

For a while they didn't say anything.

 

Alec spoke first. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He decided that having a fourth drink wasn't a good idea.

 

"Yeah I guess." Magnus reluctantly agreed. He didn't know where this was heading and was worried it would freshen the wound he was working so hard at closing but he couldn’t say no. 

 

They wandered aimlessly in silence and ended up in their usual park.

 

"So...how have you been?" Alec asked.

 

Magnus stopped walking. "Yeah sorry I don't really feel like small talk. Either you have something to say or I'm heading home. I have readings to do."

 

"I'm sorry," Alec blurted out. "I'm sorry for the things I've said, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for leaving you."

 

"You're sorry for leaving me? Does that mean you want to...get back together?" It came out as a whisper. 

 

"I'm still getting married."

 

"Oh." Magnus looked like someone shot his puppy.

 

"I miss you Magnus."

 

"Look I don't mean to be rude but what is it that you want from me? You're giving me mixed messages here." Magnus was getting aggravated. How could Alec not know that this was hurting him?

 

"I...I need you. I can't stop thinking about you. I know we only dated for a few months but there's just something about you. We belong together. I'm not good with words or expressing feelings you know that. I don't know how to prove to you that I want to be with you. I want us to go back to where we were."

 

"You want us to be a secret again?"

 

"Yes."

 

"While you get married?"

 

"Yes."

 

Magnus sighed. "No. That’s just not right. Plus I deserve to be with someone who isn't ashamed of me."

 

"I'm not ashamed of you! I'm...I'm ashamed of myself." 

 

"Darling, it's not being your secret that I mind, I understand that you're not ready to come out and that's your choice. I just can't be involved in you ruining your life and whoever it is that you’re marrying's life."

Alec bit his lip and took a good look at Magnus. Ragnor had been right. Alec had a decision to make and staring at the man in front of him he realized it was the easiest decision in the world. He had been afraid of losing everything and by allowing his fear control him he had lost the one thing that mattered to him. He took a deep breath and looked at Magnus.

 

"Ok."

 

"Ok?" Magnus had no idea what was going on in Alec's head.

 

"I love you.” Alec blurted out. “I'll make this right!" Alec left the park at a running pace leaving an extremely perplexed Magnus behind. 


	5. Cuties

Alec waited until classes were over the next day and then he headed straight to New York.

 

 

He was pacing back in forth in his father's study waiting for his parents. His mom came in first. 

"What is this about Alec?"

"Let's wait for dad."

It didn't take long for his father to join. He sat in his desk chair while Maryse stood beside him. Alec stood in front of the desk looking a little nervous.

"I'm gay" Alec blurted out with no premise.

"Son. Think about what you're saying," Maryse warned.

"I'm gay and I'm in love with a man and I can't go through with the wedding." 

Maryse looked like her head was going to explode. 

"Have you tried not being gay?"

"Seriously dad? Who even asks that anymore?"

"We simply cannot support you if you decide to live such a life." Mrs. Lightwood declared. "And the wedding! Do you know how this will reflect on your father?"

Mr. Lightwood sighed. "I'll take care of the marriage situation but your mother is right. In order to keep this a reputable family we need to cut you off, we can't be seen supporting your...lifestyle."

Alec nodded. He was freaking out inside but he was determined not to let it show. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides as he waited to be yelled at. 

"Is there anything else you would like to say to us?" his father simply asked.

"No."

"Very well. Please leave." With that Alec was dismissed.

  

He left the study as his parents started yelling at each other trying to blame the other for Alec’s outcome.

 

As he stepped out he found his sister creeping at the door.

 

She followed him down the hallway. "I'm so proud of you big bro!"

"What is there to be proud of, I'm pretty much kicked out of the family."

"You'll always have me, Jace and Max. Can't get rid of us that easily."

"Wish I could say the same for our parents."

"They'll come around. So what do you want to do this weekend?"

"I'm not staying."

"What? Come on, you never visit."

"I need to go home and tell Magnus...plus I don't feel very welcomed here at the moment."

"What are you going to tell him?" Izzy asked curious.

"That...we can...I want...I need to get him back."

"This calls for a grand romantic gesture!" Isabelle decided.

"No." 

"You say no way too often. Listen, Magnus looks like the type who would love a grand gesture, you have to do it!"

 

***

 

 

It had been 24 hours since Alec had ran out of the park. The warlock was left confused and was really starting to get tired of the emotional rollercoaster the boy was sending him on.

Magnus was trying to go about his life. He had a date planned with Camille. Nothing fancy, just heading down to Pandemonium for a drink.

They sat at a corner table as Magnus zoned out as Camille judged everyone around them. "Look at that nerd, no sense of style! Good thing you dress nicely or else I would not be seen in public with you." 

Magnus twirled the straw in his drink.

"Magnus? I'm talking here!"

He snapped back to reality, "Sorry what were you saying?"

"Dammit Magnus! I know we make a fabulous couple but if this is going to work you will need to pay more attention to me."

"Yeah this is not going to work." Magnus said it without really thinking.

"Excuse me! What are you saying?"

"This is over. We're done."

"Oh come on! Is this about that idiot you were getting over? That's just pathetic, get over him already." 

"Doesn't matter. I don't want to be with you."

"You think about what you're saying! I can make your life a living hell!"

"It already is." Magnus got up and left as Camille was yelling obscenities over the music.

 

It was only 10pm when he got home but he was feeling exhausted so he took a quick shower and went to bed.

 

 

 

He woke up the next morning and wandered into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Since he was on a very tight budget his apartment was what you would call modest. One bedroom with a combined kitchen/living room area. It wasn't exactly glamorous but Magnus had done his best at decorating it.

At 11am there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find a deliveryman holding a bouquet of multi coloured gerber daisies. He thanked the man and brought the flowers in. 

He magically appropriated himself a vase and placed them on the coffee table before reading the little note that accompanied the flowers.

_The park. 1pm._

Magnus felt the world stop as he processed the message. It had to be from Alec. What other park could it be but the one they always hung out in.

He had 2 hours to get dressed and head over to the park. It wasn't enough! Shit what was he going to wear? What were they going to do in the park? What was it about? Should he dress casually? Was he supposed to bring anything? What if it wasn't Alec? Camille could be pulling a cruel joke. No...Camille didn't know about the park. 

Heading to his bedroom, he tripped on a book. Magnus took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

Clothes. Time to raid the closet.

 

 

 

 

Alec was waiting in the park with his heart in his stomach. He had a picnic blanket set up with a basket sitting on top of it. He was too nervous to sit so he stood there cracking his knuckles.

1:05pm No Magnus.

1:10pm Still waiting, Alec felt like throwing up.

1:15pm Magnus appeared at the entrance to the park and advanced at what Alec determined was far too slow a pace.

 

"Alexander," Magnus eyed the picnic blanket. "What is happening here?"

"M-magnus...it's uh I-I told my parents."

Magnus's eyes went wide.

"I was hoping you would like to go on a date with me...n-now." Alec tripped on his words due to nerves. "A picnic. You and me."

Alec sat down on the blanket and opened the basket. He took out two opaque water bottles and reached up to hand one to Magnus who was still standing. "It's wine." He explained.

 

Magnus took the offering and sat on the blanket. He couldn't take his eyes off of Alec.

"When you say you told your parents..."

"I told them I was gay."

"Oh. Really?"

“Yeah." For the first time since he had come out, a smile appeared on Alec’s face. It was as if a weight had been lifted.

"That's amazing, I've very proud of you."

 

Alec unpacked the rest of the basket and laid out little sandwiches and cheeses.

Magnus felt a little dazed. He wasn't 100% sure what was going on.

"Izzy said I should make a grand gesture and this is the best I could come up with I'm sorry." Alec looked at his picnic spread and realized how pathetic it was.

Magnus noticed the look. "My sweet little apple this is lovely."

Alec smiled again at the pet name...he had missed how ridiculous they were.

 

"I'm planning on winning you back." He declared. "I know you're with what’s her face but you should be with me."

"I-" Magnus started but Alec cut him off.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. My parents aren't speaking to me but that doesn't matter as long as I can have you in my life. I am madly in love with you. That one month without you in my life was awful. I wasn't myself. I fucked up. I was afraid and I fucked up. I'm going to do whatever I need to do to win you back."

"Alexander, biscuit, I broke up with Camille."

"Oh g-good."

"I want to be with you but you really hurt me...it might take some time for us to get back to where we were."

"Yeah no yeah I get that."

"Good. Now what kind of wine is this?" Magnus unscrewed his water bottle.

"Uh something from Italy."

"You would think with your upbringing you would be more knowledgeable in wine."

Alec shook his head. 

 

They chatted about little nothings while they ate. Afterwards, Magnus summoned Alec's bow and quiver and they played a few rounds of their game before heading back to Magnus' place around 6pm.

 

"Should we order pizza later?" Magnus entered his apartment followed by Alec.

"You've added some decorations." Alec commented.

"Yeah...I'm doing my best at making the place less dingy."

"Your presence makes it less dingy."

Magnus turned around to face Alec. "Did you just say that? That is so cheesy."

"Says the guy who calls me every pet name in the book." They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

Alec took a step toward Magnus and placed a hand on his hip pulling him closer. He placed an unsure chaste kiss on Magnus' lips.

Magnus smiled against the kiss and leaned in for more. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and dragged his fingers into his hair. He pulled his hand away and unglued his face from Alec's to look at his fingers. 

"You have dirt in your hair."

Alec stepped back and threw his hand up into his hair. "What the ? Oh damn, it must be from when you smacked me with that damn spell and it sent me flying!"

Magnus laughed remembering the moment.

 

"Alexander Lightwood you need a shower." Magnus looked mischievous as he grabbed Alec's hand and guided him to the bathroom.

"Magnus..." Alec cocked an eyebrow in the warlock’s direction.

"Oh look what I found," Magnus feigned innocence, "it's a shower. Whatever shall we do?"

Alec smirked. "Are you suggesting we shower together?"

"Oh angel face if you insist!" Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.

"You'll have to take your make up off." Alec liked the rare moments when he got to see Magnus without makeup. 

Magnus twirled his finger and was fresh faced.

"Your clothes are going to have to come off too," Alec smirked.

Another twirl of his finger and Magnus was standing on front of Alec completely naked.

Alec forced himself to keep eye contact.

 

"What about your clothes?" Magnus questioned.

"I guess they should come off too."

Finger twirl.

"It would help if the shower was turned on."

Finger twirl.

Alec let out a manly giggle and stepped under the hot stream of water. For a moment Magnus just stared as the water fell down Alec's body before joining him.

 

Alec grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands. He washed the dirt off his body as Magnus leaned against the wall and watched.

"All clean," Alec declared a few moments later.

"You missed a spot." Magnus grabbed the soap and lathered his hands. He pressed them against Alec's chest and dragged them downwards putting enough pressure to feel the muscles underneath. 

He shifted his hands to grab Alec's ass as he leaned forward and took his right nipple into his mouth. He sucked on the barbell, getting him a gasp in return. He continued until he felt Alec start to grow hard. He moved on to the left nipple as he brought his hands forward and grabbed Alec's cock, gently tugging on it. Alec gasped again.

 

When they first started fooling around Alec had been rigid and controlled like he was scared of letting go. Now Alec gave himself up completely. Magnus knew exactly what to do to make him forget his own name.

 

Magnus pushed Alec against the wall and dropped to his knees. He licked a strip up the base of Alec's dick before wrapping his mouth around the tip. He twirled his tongue around it a couple of times before dragging his lips down. Alec grabbed a fistful of Magnus' hair to ground himself. He titled his head back and breathed heavily as Magnus pleasured him. 

 

"M-Mags get up here I w-want to-" Alec couldn't finish his sentence but Magnus got up anyways.

Alec leaned forward and crashed his lips against Magnus'. He arched his hips forward until his cock came in contact with Magnus' own erect penis. This caused both men to moan into each other's mouths.

Alec wrapped his hand around both dicks applying pressure. Magnus started thrusting his hips into the fist, feeling himself rub smoothly against Alec's erection. 

He broke the kiss and rested his head in the crook of Alec's neck completely immersed in the physical sensation of rubbing up against Alec.

Alec applied more pressure and Magnus almost lost it. Alec noticed the shift in Magnus' rhythm.

"Fuck Magnus cum for me."

Magnus didn't have to be asked twice as the obscene request had him spilling his seed all over Alec. The feeling of the hot cum against him had Alec quickly follow behind.

They both crashed to the floor, a pile of long limbs intertwined in the small space.

 

"Holy fuck," Magnus breathed out.

"Yeah," Alec agreed. 

They sat there for a little while until Alec revealed that it was getting uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry we can't all afford apartments with large showers," Magnus teased.

"My parents cut me off...I have no access to money anymore...I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Oh monkey...how about we order a pizza and we can try to figure it out. I'm getting all pruney anyways."

 

They got out of the shower and towelled themselves off and got dressed. 

They ordered pizza and sat in the living while they waited for it to be delivered.

 

"So pickle talk to me." Magnus sat sideways and swung his legs over Alec's.

"Well tuition and residence fees are already paid up for the semester so at least that's covered. I got a good meal plan included so I guess it's just cash for outings, amenities and school supplies."

"Ok that's not that bad! I'm pretty sure I can get you a job as a bouncer at Pandemonium."

"But it's a downworlder club."

"Yeah but you have the skills to handle anything. I'll totally vouch for you."

"Yeah that could be good..."

"Admit it, it's a genius idea."

"Well it's a pretty good idea...not sure if I would call it a genius one." Alec teased but the idea did put him at ease. Maybe things were going to be ok after all.

 

The doorbell rang and Magnus jumped off the couch to go greet the pizza delivery guy. He came back triumphantly holding the pizza box.

"Want to watch Suits while we eat?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." 

Magnus went to his bedroom to get his laptop. He set it up on the coffee table and cuddled up to Alec as he ate.

"When do you want to go out?" Alec asked in between two slices.

"Huh?"

"It's Saturday. You always go out on Saturday."

"I feel like staying in tonight. We should have a sleepover."

"That sounds great." Alec kissed the tip of Magnus' nose.


	6. it's about time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Friday! Here have some smut! 
> 
> Also thank you for the adorable comments, they make my day :)

Alec woke up the next morning and untangled himself from the pile of limbs that was Magnus. He kissed the tip of his nose causing the warlock to stir a bit but he remained asleep. Alec got up, put on a pair of boxers and went to the kitchen to boil some water for coffee. He was putting way to many scoops of coffee in the French press but he knew Magnus liked his coffee strong so he didn't mind too much. He liked doing the simple things that made Magnus smile.

 

Magnus walked in while Alec was pouring the coffee into two separate mugs. He wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pressed his face against Alec's back.

 

"Murnn," he mumbled.

 

Alec chuckled. "I'm assuming that was 'morning'." He shimmied out of Magnus' grasp and turned around, offering a him a mug.

 

Magnus happily took it and breathed in its smell. "Oh yes, this is how all mornings should start! A gorgeous semi-naked man offering me a strong cup of coffee." He smiled up at Alec.

 

Alec leaned back against the counter and took a sip of his own coffee. "What do you want to do today?"

 

Magnus shrugged. "As long as it's with you, I'm happy."

 

Alec snorted. "Lame!" he teased.

 

Magnus stuck his tongue out at Alec.

 

"What were you planning on doing before-" _before I came back into your life_ , Alec wanted to say but couldn't get himself to do it without feeling sad.

 

Regardless Magnus understood what Alec was trying to ask.

 

"Well, it's Sunday so I was just going to lounge around and maybe work on a new drink for Pandemonium. Want to be my guinea pig?"

 

"I guess it's part of my boyfriend duties," Alec said but immediately regretted it. "Not that-I didn't mean to assume - I just - I know you said it would take a while for things to go back to where they were so if you're not ready to be, you know, serious or like in a exclusive relationship I totally get it." He bit his lip and stared intently at his coffee.

 

"Alexander, my peach, don't be an idiot. Of course you're my boyfriend I just meant that it might take me a while to trust that you won't leave again...I know I'm a pretty bad ass warlock but I'm allowed to have my insecurities."

 

Alec hated that he made Magnus feel this way. He was determined to make things right again.

 

"Obviously we'll do the drink tests in the afternoon, it's far too early to make you take shots!"

 

"Ok but not too many! I have classes in the morning and I don't think they'll appreciate me showing up hung over." Alec walked over to the living room area and sat on the arm chair. Magnus settled on the couch and frowned when he saw he was out of coffee. He focused on the empty mug and coffee started rising up.

 

"Magnus! Where exactly does that coffee come from? I could have just made more!"

 

"Little place down the street...sorry I know you don't like it when I do that, chalk it up to force of habit."

 

The day went by at a perfectly slow pace. They spent the morning catching up on things and comparing their opinions on new profs.

 

Magnus made sandwiches and soup for lunch. He told Alec a cheerless story about how he used to sneak in to people's houses when he was in between homes to get food. He wasn't very good with magic back then so he had no other way of procuring food for himself. He got caught a few times but he always managed to run away since the families were always too busy calling him the second coming of Satan to call the cops. Alec knew Magnus wasn't telling him the story to seek pity; he was simply opening up to him about a difficult part of his life.

 

After lunch Magnus called his boss and got Alec an interview for a bouncer position.

 

In the afternoon Magnus opened a cupboard full of odd ingredients and took a few out to make his new drink.

 

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Alec asked, examining a vial of pixie dandruff.

 

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to!"

 

Alec frowned, understanding that Magnus had...appropriated...the items.

 

"Alright try this," Magnus gave a shot glass filled with a turquoise liquid to Alec. He swallowed its contents and frowned.

 

"That tastes disgusting!"

 

"Yes fine, it also doesn't seem to be working." Magnus returned to his little cauldron and added a new ingredient.

 

"Do all your shots taste that gross?"

 

Magnus feigned being offended. "It's not about the taste, it's about the effect. Here try this." Alec reluctantly tried it again and made the same disgusted face he had on the first time. This time however bubbles started coming out of his mouth when he tried to speak.

 

Magnus giggled wildly. "Perfect!"

 

"No! This is so not cool!" Bubbles flew out of Alec's mouth. "How long is this going to last?"

 

"Couple of hours if I did it correctly."

 

"A couple of - Magnus! Why do I agree to these things!?" Alec ran his hand through his hair. "That's it. I'm not speaking for two hours."

 

"Oh spoil sport, come on!"

 

 

***

 

It was Alec's third night as a bouncer and things were going well. So far all he did was stand around and watch people since nothing exciting had happened, no fights or undesirable people to stop.

When he started, the night manager didn't have any staff shirts left in his size so he had to wear one a size too small. He felt ridiculous in it since it looked like his muscles were going to break the sleeves. On the other hand, Magnus quite enjoyed it and he was pretty sure the manager did as well since there were no attempts at getting a proper sized shirt. 

On this particular night Magnus was at the bar mixing some fluorescent pink drink with black smoke twirling at the top. It wasn't really challenging work for Magnus to come up with these drinks but it entertained him nonetheless.

Alec was surveying the room when he spotted her. He remembered Ragnor saying her name was Camille. She locked eyes with Alec and walked in his direction. The crowd seemed to move aside as she walked through it, as if she was queen ruling the dance floor.

She walked right up to Alec.

"So you're the reason he's left me." She smiled and there was something menacing about it. Alec noticed her fangs and was instantly on alert. "No matter. It's only temporary, he'll find his way back to me eventually like a moth to a flame. There's just something about death that attracts people, you know what I mean?"

 

"I really don't."

 

"Didn't he tell you? I'm a vampire." She smiled again as if she found the entire situation quite amusing.

 

"I don't care."

 

"He's so powerful , I'm sure he'll be high warlock one day. Will you still like him them? Once he's respectable? Or do you just like him because he allows you to rebel against daddy?"

 

"Stop talking!" Alec's hands balled into fists at his sides.

 

"Ooooh struck a nerve have I?" she let out a high pitch giggle. "And what about Magnus. Do you think he'll be interested in you when he's all mighty? I really don't understand what he sees in you I mean sure you're a pretty little rich boy but you're practically a mundane!"

 

Magnus showed up to his  boyfriend's side before Alec could answer. "Camille what are you doing here ?" 

 

"Oh don't get your panties up in a bunch I just wanted to meet your toy. I'm done now have a good night boys" and with that she was out of the club.

 

"What did she want?" Magnus asked

 

"Nothing."

 

"Are you ok?"

 

"Yeah I'm fine. Just go back to work."

 

"Ok... If you're sure...we can talk about it after our shift if you want." Magnus went back into the crowd heading towards the bar.

 

The rest of the night was uneventful apart from a couple of girls hitting on Alec.

 

Once the club was closed and everything cleaned up Alec and Magnus left together.

 

"Do you want to come and stay over at my place tonight?" Magnus asked.

 

"Yeah that sounds good." They walked hand in hand until they got to Magnus' apartment.

 

"Do you want a drink?" Magnus asked.

 

"No, I'm good. Kinda tired." Alec flopped down onto the couch.

 

"About Camille..."

 

"Look we really don't have to talk about it." Alec really didn't want to.

 

"What did she say to you?" Magnus pushed on.

 

"She seemed really proud about the fact that she was a vampire...and she accused me of liking you just so I could act out to my parents. You know that's not true right? You know I love you for all the other reasons?"

 

"Oh ladybug, I know."

 

It was the third time Alec had told Magnus he loved him and Magnus had yet to say it back. Alec tried not to over think it too much...especially after what Camille had said. Magnus did say it would take some time for their relationship to be perfect again and Alec figured he deserved that, so instead of bringing it up he just said: "You know you could use manly pet names when you address me."

"Oh really?" Magnus went over to the couch and straddled Alec who was lying down on it.

 

"Hmm let's see...how bout tree trunk? Or eggplant? Or my little caterpillar...well it would be more like my big caterpillar if you know what I mean." He wiggle his eyebrows. Alec pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"Now my half ton truck..." Magnus started.

 

"What oh my Angel! No.  Let's go back to the other names."

 

"As you wish cupcake. So you said you loved me for all the other reasons...what might those be?"

 

"You're really going to make me list things? Fine. You're smart, brilliant in fact. Caring. Loyal. Confident, you know who you are and you're proud of it. I love that you're flamboyant and I'm not, we balance each other out. Ilove the way your hair sticks up all over the place in the morning and the way you always try to get me to wear crazy outfits even though you know I won't. I love that y-" Magnus invaded Alec's lips with his own. 

 

Alec slipped his hands under Magnus's shirt. He pushed it upwards until Magnus got the hint and broke the kiss to take it off. Alec took off his shirt as well. He let his fingers roam all over Magnus' body as they continued kissing. He trailed them downwards and unzipped Magnus' pants. He pushed them down a bit and flattened his hand on Magnus' cock causing the warlock to moan in Alec's mouth. 

Magnus crawled down the couch and unzipped Alec's pants. He unceremoniously pulled them and his boxers off. He threw them over his shoulder and bent down to lick and kiss his way down Alec's chest.

He licked up Alec's cock and proceeded to worship him with his mouth.

 

"Mags?" Alec whispered between two breaths.

 

"Mmm?" Magnus hummed with Alec still in his mouth causing vibrations on the member.

 

"Oh fuck...do you...could we try..."

 

Magnus let go of Alec with a pop. He looked up with swollen lips. "Could we try what?"

 

A deep blush settled on Alec's cheeks. "Could we try...could I try...canifuckyou?" It came out as one word. 

 

"Fuck Alexander yes!" He got off the couch grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him to the bedroom. 

 

He opened his nightstand's drawer and threw a condom and lube on the bed.

 

"You know you're still wearing pants right?" Alec pointed out.

 

Magnus stumbled as he took his pants off and almost tripped.

 

Alec laughed. "Eager much?"

 

" I have fantasized about this moment over and over again so yes." 

 

Magnus walked up to Alec and wrapped his arms around his neck. They could feel each others’ hard on.

 

"What if I'm not good..." Alec asked not looking at the warlock.

 

"Then we'll just have to do it again! Practice makes perfect!"

 

"That really doesn't help my nerves."

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

 

"Yes." Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus while slowly pushing him towards the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube and blushed again.

 

"How 'bout this time I prep myself and you just watch?" Magnus suggested, correctly guessing the reason behind Alec's embarrassment.

 

Alec nodded agreeing to the terms set before him.

 

Magnus lubed up his fingers and back arched against the bed. He reached around and inserted a finger as Alec watched mesmerized. After two fingers Alec decided to join in. He placed a drop of lube on his hand and took hold of Magnus' cock.

 

Alec held Magnus’ cock and stroked it up and down gently at first but his excitement was getting the best of him and his pace accelerated although he’d take the time to tease the tip with an extra rub every now and then.

 

Magnus, three fingers in by now, was appreciative of Alec’s decisiveness. He thrusted gently, matching his mate’s rhythm. The sexual tension between the two was palpable until Magnus leaned in, kissed Alec and pulled him on top of him with his free hand.

 

Being on top of Magnus sparked Alec’s desire. Magnus pushed Alec back just enough to have room to turn around. Alec reached down, grabbed his cock and guided it towards Magnus’ ass, pressing the tip against his warm hole. He entered him in one long, slow motion. The second he was in he knew he wouldn't last too long. The pressure and warmth surrounding him was like nothing he'd felt before. Alec grabbed hold of Magnus' hips and used them to ground himself enough to keep moving. His rhythm wasn't the best but Magnus was certainly not complaining.

 

"Alexander, my love, lie on your back."

 

Alec pulled out nervously. "Am I doing something wrong?"

 

"Fuck no! I just want to be able to see you. Now lie your sexy ass down on the bed."

 

Alec did as was told and Magnus got on top of him. He leaned back to grab a hold of Alec's cock and steered it towards his hole. He proceeded to rock his hips up and down. Alec's eyes were shut tight as he tried to hold himself back. In a moment of lucidity he remembered all the porn videos he had watched and reached up to grab a hold of Magnus' dick to pleasure him while the warlock was doing his thing.

 

"Mags I'm so-sorry I'm not g-going to l-last."

 

"Look at me Alexander."

 

Alec's eyes flew open and seeing the sight of Magnus riding him threw him over the edge before he knew what was happening.

 

 

***

 

Alex should have been the happiest man alive. He had the love of his life back and he was having way too much sex, I mean bunnies would be jealous, Magnus could barely keep up! Things were great at university and his job was going well, he was able to pay his cell phone bill every month.

 

But Alec was not the happiest man alive. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. As time went by he kept being madly in love with Magnus and couldn't even fathom not having him in his life. Magnus, on the other hand, had yet to tell him he loved him and it was starting to bother Alec. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. Would Magnus ever love him?

 

They were lying in bed reading. Magnus was shirtless and lying on his stomach with a book in front of him while Alec was sitting up and leaning against the head board with a book in his lap. He looked over at Magnus and snapped. Just snapped.

 

"Why haven't you said it!?!" he yelled causing Magnus to jump.

 

"What?" Magnus sat up on his knees and faced Alec.

 

"Why haven't you told me you love me?!" it came out very fast as if there were no forethought to the words. Magnus blinked

 

"Oh my Angel, you don't love me." He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on it "I'm just... I'm...I'm going to go." Alec made a move to leave the bed.

 

"Alexander calm down." Magnus placed a hand against Alec's chest blocking his exit

 

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't know what's going on. Are you still mad at me for leaving you this summer? Are you bored with me? Am I doing something wrong?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot. A complete and utter idiot."

 

"Oh...I'm sorry." Alec was even more confused and avoided eye contact with the warlock.

 

"No you fool you're an idiot for thinking that I don't love you! Of course I do!"

 

"But...you never say it when I do." Alec felt extremely childish.

 

"Because nothing good comes out of me saying it! People always leave me.  Everything I've loved I've either lost or had it taken away from me. Everything from my parents to the Barbie doll with the stylish mohawk I had when I was five but that's a story for another day." Magnus touched Alec's cheek and forced him to make eye contact.  "I stopped loving things because I didn't want to lose them. I don't want to lose you and if that means I can't rearrange the clouds into the shape of a heart in a grand declaration to show the world how I feel about you then so be it."

 

"But you won't lose me. I won't leave you and nothing will ever take me away from you again."

 

"I'm your first love...I'm your first everything you might get bored and move on soon."

 

"No. I mean yes, you're my first but I'm not planning on leaving you. Do you plan on leaving me?"

 

"No."

 

"So there. Tell me you love me."

 

"Since when are you so confident in these things?"

 

"Magnus will you just tell me you love me!"

 

Magnus gave Alec a suspicious look before caving. "I love you."

 

"There. Was that so hard?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Liar!" Alec jumped Magnus, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. "Magnus Bane loves me!" he declared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the format seems weird to me...sorry if the spaces are off I'm not sure what's going on


	7. Short chapter is short

Alec woke up to a cup of coffee on the nightstand and Magnus sitting on the edge of the bed holding a long blue box.

 

"Happy birthday sunshine!" Magnus cheered and snapped his fingers so confetti fell on Alec who was trying to decide whether to smile or pout.

 

Magnus didn't wait for a reaction and quickly handed him the box he was holding. "Open it!"

 

"You really didn't have to!" Alec sat up and took hold of the offering, turning it over curiously.

"Darling I do things because I want to, never because I have to."

 

Alec shyly opened the gift and gaped at its content.

 

"Magnus is this..."

"Yes! Now tell me you love it."

"These are highly illegal!" Alec took hold of the content and observed the handle of the seraph blade.

"Illegal or not do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Alec was mesmerized by the object.

"Its name is Ramiel."

"You know for two people studying to become lawyers we're involved in way too much illegal shit." He turned the blade around in his hand feeling its weight.

"What do you mean?" Magnus cocked his head to the side.

"For starters we both work under the table at a downworlder bar and now I have a forbidden weapon."

Magnus giggled. "Let's not forget your parabatai rune!"

"I was a kid when I did that so it doesn't count."

"Ssssure it doesn't." Magnus winked. "Now stay there, I'm making you breakfast in bed and then I have a bunch of things planned for today."

"We have classes."

"I thought maybe we could skip them."

"Harvard students do not skip class." Alec frowned.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'll work around our precious classes! We'll go to the park afterwards and play a round of me kicking your ass, or maybe I'll let you win since it's your birthday."

 

Magnus doted on Alec the entire day. It would have driven Alec mad if it wasn't for how happy Magnus seemed to be. 

 

Since Magnus found it more intimate than going out, he had decided to cook Alec a candlelit dinner. He refused any help so Alec was busying himself with school work while the warlock was cooking up a storm...literally. Clouds of smoke and blue sparks were flying everywhere. 

 

Alec tried to not worry too much about what was going on. He received birthday wishes from each of his siblings but hadn't heard from his parents. It had been 5 months since he came out and he hadn't been contacted once. They didn't even invite him over for Christmas. He tried not to miss them too much. The anger he felt towards them helped him go on. He grabbed his laptop and opened his email. His heart sank when he saw an unread message.

_From the desk of Robert Lightwood_

_Dear Alexander Lightwood,_

  
_Your mother has advised me that she has known for some time now. She apparently caught you together with the boy you brought for Thanksgiving._

_I won't pretend to understand. There is something unnatural about the path you have chosen; it is not as the Angel would have wanted. You cannot bear children with this man and as you know family is of the outmost importance to the Lightwoods._

_It is this importance that has me conflicted.  You are my eldest son. You bear the weight of the family on your shoulders and yet you seem to have turned your back on us. Yet I can't help but feel that it may be us that have turned our backs on you._

_You, Alexander, are smart, ambitious, strong and cunning but you also manage to be kind, loving and caring. You have always been here for this family and the one time you needed us to be there for you we have failed you. I do not know how to help you. Perhaps you don't even need our help. Regardless, I wish to be there for you._

_I would like to be formally introduced to this man you are seeing. Therefore I am cordially inviting you to dinner Friday night at Hotel DuMort._

_I look forward to seeing the both of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Robert Lightwood_


	8. Switch

"Here try this," The second Alec entered Magnus’ apartment the warlock handed him a shot glass filled with a pink liquid..

 

Alec placed his bag down and took the glass eyeing it suspiciously. "What is it going to do?"

 

"Rose coloured glasses! Everything should appear pink."

 

"Aurgh! Mags I'm not in the mood." Alec had been trying his best not to worry too much about his impending meeting with his father.

 

"Please! Here I'll take one too!" He poured some of the liquid into a second shot glass and cheers-ed Alec who reluctantly swallowed the liquid. For a moment he felt himself float and next thing he knew he was staring at himself. He blinked a few times trying to get his vision back to normal.

 

"Mags I don't think it worked." Slight problem, his voice wasn't his own.

 

"Ooooh this is not good," the Alec in front of him said.

 

"Magnus!"

 

"It appears that I have body swapped us..."

 

"Magnus!!!"

 

"I think the vodka must have reacted with the other ingredients..."

 

"Fix it!"

 

"Relax stud muffin... Or I guess I'm the stud muffin now." He raised his shirt and finger drummed Alec's abs.

 

"Magnus this is serious! We're meeting my dad in two days, please tell me you can fix this by then." Alec found it incredibly strange to be speaking with someone else's voice.

 

"Well...you see...body swapping is actually very advanced, complex magic..." Magnus spoke while entertaining himself by flexing his new biceps.

 

"Can't we just take another shot of the pink stuff?"

 

"We can try but there's usually a separate potion to reverse the effects." Magnus wiggled his...or Alec's fingers.

 

"Will you stop doing weird stuff with my body, this is serious."

 

"Oh come on darling, you can't tell me you're not the least bit curious to finding out what it would be like to jerk off using my body?" Magnus gave Alec a crooked smile.

 

"No! Let's just try taking this stuff again." They took another shot and sure enough nothing happened.

 

"I'm going to have to look into the Book of the White, there should be something in there that'll help reverse this."

 

"Ok," Alec walked over to Magnus's book case. "Which one is it?"

 

"I don't actually have it..."

 

"Oook where do we get it? Amazon?"

 

"Uh no. There's only one in existence and Camille happens to have it."

 

"Camille? That b-...vampire you were dating?"

 

"Yes...she showed it to me over the summer."

 

Alec threw his arms in the air. "She'll never help us."

 

"Well the potions I make for work are all temporary so maybe this will wear off with time."

 

"So our options are to sit and wait or go talk to your ex?"

 

Magnus nodded and Alec fell onto the sofa grabbing his hair.

 

"Don't do that, I had it perfectly styled," Magnus complained which got him a death glare. "Hm no I don't like that look on me, stop doing that to my face."

 

"Could you at least be a little concerned with our situation?" Alec sat up. 

 

"Look the potion contained huckleberry root which effects only last a few hours so we should go back to normal without having to do anything." 

 

"Fine! Until then we stay inside and do nothing."

 

"Very well." Magnus gracefully sat in the armchair. Magnus usually moved with the skill of an elegant dancer and Alec felt it odd to see these movements on his own body.

 

The warlock watched as Alec bounced his leg up and down. "Will you relax! It'll be ok."

 

"I have to pee..."

 

Magnus burst out laughing. "Then go! It's not like you haven't seen me naked before" It took some convincing before Alec caved and actually agreed to go to the washroom. 

 

Magnus heard the toilet flush and water turn on. Soon after the water was shut there was what definitely sounded like an explosion coming from the washroom. Magnus ran to it just in time to see his body come out of it. He peaked inside and saw that the mirror was broken. "Well that's seven years bad luck. Why did you do that!"

 

"I didn't, well not on purpose. I shook my hands after washing them and blue sparks went flying towards the mirror."

 

"Ah. It appears my power has stayed with my body. Try not to do too many movements with my fingers. I once waved at a squirrel when I was a kid and it grew a moustache. And if you could stop giving my face that concerned look I would greatly appreciate it. You'll give me wrinkles."

 

Alec returned to the couch and sat on it with the intent of not moving until things were back to normal. Magnus requested a make out session but Alec refused to kiss his own body claiming it would be weird as fuck.

 

"I'm borrrred," Magnus drawled a couple of hours later. "Let's get drunk!"

 

"It's Wednesday!"

 

"So? We only have two classes tomorrow and they're both in the afternoon. Come on, I want to see what your body feels like when it's intoxicated."

 

"No."

 

"Very well. I'm going to go have a little cat nap." Magnus got up and walked to the bedroom leaving an exasperated Alec behind. 

 

Once in the confinement of his bedroom he took Alec's shirt off and stared in the mirror. He took a glance at the closed door and bit his lip. _The hell with it!_ He stripped naked and jumped on the bed. Before he could do anything the door flew open. "Look Magnus I'm sorry I'm being such a grump about- MAGNUS!"

 

Magnus made his best innocence face. "What? I sleep better in the nude."

 

"Put my clothes back on."

 

Magnus got off the bed and called Alec a spoil sport before getting dressed again. While he was doing so Alec took another look in the mirror.

 

"If I have the powers how come your cat eyes are showing? Shouldn't the glamour be hiding them?"

 

Magnus explained that glamouring a part of your body was a skill that had to be learnt and wasn't simply held all the time. 

 

Alec kept studying Magnus's body in the mirror. "You should show your eyes more often, you look sexy with them." He leaned his head sideways and continued observing the body. He brought Magnus' fingers to his lips and felt their softness.

 

"Would you like a moment alone with my reflection?" Magnus teased snapping Alec back to reality.

 

"Sorry..." Alec went and sat on the edge of the bed. He lied down and snapped his fingers in the air like he had seen Magnus do countless times. His hand was immediately engulfed by a blue flame. He waved it around lazily. Magnus leaned against the wall and watched as Alec fiddled with his powers. He left the room and headed to the kitchen to make himself a drink...who cares if it was Wednesday.

 

Alec was left behind hypnotized by the blue flame. He quickly realized he didn't know how to turn it off, panicked a little and accidentally set a pillow on fire. As he tried to pat the fire down, the flame transferred to his shirt and the sleeve caught fire. Alec quickly took it off. The blue blaze consumed it before it reached the ground. At least the flame was gone.

 

He took a peak at the door and then at the mirror. He would never admit it but Magnus's idea of playing with himself kept running through his mind. He walked to go stand in front of the reflection and dragged his fingers down Magnus's smooth skin and over his abs. It was such a strange feeling to be in the body of the man that aroused him so much. 

 

A vibration coming from his right pocket jolted him. "Magnus I think you're getting a text!" He shouted.

 

"Be a doll and bring me my phone!"

 

Alec wandered to the living room and saw his body holding a cocktail glass. "I thought we agreed not to drink."

 

"If it makes you feel better my skills at making cocktails are severely lacking without my powers." He took a sip of his drink and made a face. "Care to explain why you are allowed to take my clothes off while I have to keep yours on?"

 

Alec looked down at his shirtlessness. "I accidentally set your shirt on fire," he admitted.

 

"I loved that shirt!" Magnus downed the rest of his drink and waved his hand. "Darn I guess I can't make more appear without my powers."

 

Alec rolled his eyes and handed the phone to Magnus who read the text. "Ragnor wants to come over."

 

"Tell him we're busy."

 

"Oh come on! This could be fun. We could pretend to be each other and see how long it takes him to notice we're in the wrong bodies!"

 

Before Alec could contest the idea he felt a familiar lightness. When he opened his eyes he was all too pleased to find that he was sitting on the couch and Magnus was standing in front of him.

 

"Well that's taken care of. Honestly I was starting to worry that we would have needed the Book of the White." Magnus admitted.

 

Alec brought a hand to his head. "How strong was that drink? I'm feeling a little woozy."

 

"Well...it may have been my third...and to answer your question it was very strong..."

 

"I'm getting some water," Alec got up.

 

"Or better yet you could have another drink? I could ask Ragnor and Catarina to come over and we can have an impromptu party."

 

"It's Wednesday!"

 

"Yes we've already covered that. Come on mon petit coeur, just this once?"


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus was applying his eyeliner while Alec was pacing the room. The warlock had opted for a more minimalistic look makeup wise which Alec was secretly happy about.

"Alec stop pacing like that you're distracting me!"

"I can't!"

"It'll be fine! This is a good a step."

"How would you know? You've never had to introduce your boyfriend to your closed-minded father."

Magnus frowned in Alec's direction through the mirror. "Because I don't have a father."

"Oh Mags no that's not...no I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out."

"That doesn't give you the right to be an ass."

"I'm sorry." Alec walked up to Magnus and wrapped his arms around him. "You look nice."

"Only nice? Darling I look fabulous as always."

Alec kissed Magnus's cheek and let go of him so he could finish his makeup.

"You know this is stressful for me too," Magnus commented. "It's not like your dad liked me much the first time he met me."

"I guess picking a flamboyant downworlder as a first boyfriend is a little much to take in."

"First boyfriend? Do you plan on having many more?"

"No! I'm sorry, I-I really need to shut up." He went to the living and sat on the couch putting his head in his hands.

Magnus finished applying the eyeliner and placed the cap back on the stick. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair turning a few strands blue. "As long as your dad doesn't try to kill me we'll be fine." He yelled from the bathroom.

"I wonder if my mother will be there...there was no mention of her in the letter."

Magnus joined Alec in the living room. "We'll see." 

"Ok." Alec took a deep breath. "I guess we should get going."

"Perhaps we should have a quickie before we leave. It would relieve your stress."

"What! No...no we're - no!"

"Relax cakepop I was kidding."

"Could you maybe not use pet names in front of my dad?"

Magnus frowned. "Is there anything else about me you would like to change?"

"I need to stop talking. I'm digging my own grave here."

"Are you ready?"

Alec took another deep breath and got up determined to live through this. "Ok let's do it."

They arrived at Hotel DuMort and walked up to the hostess. "Reservation for Lightwood."

"Right this way." 

She led them to a corner table where Robert was waiting alone. He got up to greet the two boys.

"Magnus is it? It's...interesting to see you again."

Magnus shook hands with Mr. Lightwood and they sat down.

"How are the studies going? Magnus what do you hope to achieve with your degree?"

"Well I grew up in the system so I would like to work somewhere representing the less fortunate."

"Not much money in that."

"No but I can always make money on the side using my powers to heal people or hell why not summon some demons!"

Alec looked at Magnus nervously. "He's kidding." Magnus just shrugged.

"So which side of the family did you get the demon dna from?"

"Dad! You cannot ask that!" Alec was mortified.

"It's ok I don't mind." Magnus commented."No it's not ok!" Alec continued. "I won't sit here and let you ask my boyfriend rude questions. You will be civilized or we will leave."

Robert and Magnus both looked taken aback.

"My apologies Magnus. The warlocks did help the Shadowhunters during the war so it is unfair of me to judge you for what you are."

"Everything good at the firm?" Alec changed the subject.

"Yes. The merger is still going strong. Apparently Verlac's daughter was quite happy the wedding was off."

"Who's idea was that anyways?" Magnus asked without shame.

"Maryse's." Robert on his end did look a little ashamed.

The waiter arrived and Robert ordered a pricey bottle of wine.

"And how is Mrs. Lightwood?" Magnus asked.

"She is well. She's sorry she couldn't be here, work kept her away."

Alec frowned at the lie but didn't say anything.

The rest of the evening actually went pretty well. They talked a lot about the law and politics. The subject of the war and downworlder collaboration also came up. Robert was impressed on how much Magnus knew about it.

As the dinner ended Alec finally started to relax.

"You two should come visit one weekend. I'm sure your siblings would appreciate it." Mr. Lightwood offered.

"Yeah that could be fun." Alec answered.

"We would be delighted," Magnus added. "Will you be in town very long?"

"No I'm afraid I'm returning to New York in the morning. I only came to properly meet you."

"Well this was appreciated." Magnus smiled.

"Yes I must say this went rather well." Robert returned the smile. He paid the cheque and walked the two outside the hotel. "Could I have a moment alone with my son?"

Magnus accepted and retreated. After a few moments the two returned to Magnus' side. Robert shook their hands and bid them good bye. "You take care of my son."

"Always." Magnus nodded.

They left the hotel and headed towards the metro station.

"It's a lovely night, we should walk home," Magnus suggested.

"It's a thirty minute walk!"

"It's not like you can't handle it. Come on!" Magnus took hold of Alec's hand. "I'm thinking you should move in after finals. You're always at my place anyways."

"Don't you think it's a bit small?"

"It's cozy and much better than a dorm room. Anyways it's not like we can afford better. We must make do."

"My dad offered to reinstate my trust fund and told me I have a spot at the firm for the summer."

"Oh, what did you say?"

"I told him I didn't need it but it's there if I do...maybe we could use it to rent a better place."

"Does this mean you accept my invitation to move in together?"

"Obviously! Did you actually think I would turn it down?"

Magnus shrugged. "I'll admit to being a little nervous."

"You know I love you, why would I say no?"

"Perhaps you couldn't handle all the glitter lying around. It does get into everything."

"Can't be worse than if we had a cat and pet hair would be all over."

"Well on that subject I have been thinking of getting a feline friend."

"No."

"Come on, we could name him Chairman Meow."

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - sorry this chapter took so long to be posted wow I suck
> 
> 2- the format and spacing is messed up because demons took over my computer


End file.
